Bernard Knight
Bernard is a 1600 year old born Vampire and the last loyal surviving member of the Court of King Arthur. He is famous within the supernatural for founding and leading The Order of St. Arthur during its early years, although just as infamous for betraying them and fleeing from it in the 17th century. He also stands as probably the most well known and longest living fangless vampire, and regularly abstains from drinking blood unless he has to survive. Many Vampires have tried to take Bernard's head, or force him into the covens, but his famed skill with his great sword has allowed him to also function as the longest running rogue Vampire in history too. At one point, Bernard becomes Alucard's mentor... in a way. Characteristics *'Name': Bernard Knight *'Aliases': Bedivere, Pestilence, Victory *'Age': 1600 (18 in appearance) *'Hair': Dark Brown *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Honor, fair play, the truth, sharing, charity, being nostalgic, being grumpy, Alucard... somewhat, *'Dislikes': New ideas, a lack of human decency, people abusing their powers, The Order of St. Arthur *'Family': All Deceased Appearance Casual Bernard is a strongly built man, with wide shoulders and a thick barrel chested body. He has a clean and pale face, which could be considered handsome if he didn't always seem to be glowering. He is missing his left arm, which appears to be severed just bellow the elbow, although his right arm is incredible muscular and he does not seem to find life difficult missing his other limb. He is typically seen wearing rough outdoor clothing, that covers his arms, sunglasses and a wide ridge hat that keeps his face covered. Knight armor Whenever Bernard has been met by a hunter or a Vampire foolish enough to try and press him into a coven, he typically dons his knight armor, which he can teleport onto himself at a moment's notice. His armor is all white, and would appear quite bulky, with large sholder pads made of plate male, chain mail covering his exposed joints. His helmet possess a single slit for him to see, with the helmet arching up to form a point at its crown. He allows a red cape to dangle over his missing arm masking it from view, with the strap fastening it wrapping around to mount a back holster for his sword. Background Reign of King Arthur Born a vampire during the 4th century B.C Bedivere grew up and lived through the fall of the Roman Empire and was forced to see much of the world he was born into crumble into dust well before his first century. His early life was typical of many Vampire nobles, hiding their true identity from the public while paying respect to the local ruling ace. His father, a centurion, was killed in combat fighting the Huns, with him marching to his death well aware that he could not stop them but chose to do so to allow the civilians enough time to escape. This inspired Bedivere to fight for the people. However, as many Vampire clans abandoned the humans of Rome to flee to the more stable Constantinople, Bedivere stood up for them. While he could do little to stop the exodus, he was motivated by his mother to follow his father's footsteps to restore order. He eventually joined the forces of a Human man called Arthur Pendragon in the former province of Britain and became a chief member of his royal guard. A group which would go onto become known as the Knights of the Round Table. Indeed despite Arthur being a human, the sheer energy he showed in unifying the British isles and driving off hostile anarchist invaders seemed to eclipse many other warriors at the court. Even supernatural members like Bedivere, who was very open about his heritage, struggled to keep up with such a dynamic figure. Indeed he was not only capable, but made moves to repair the damage that had split mankind and the supernatural, turning the Roman idea of many separate races into a idea of one people and one nation. It was for these reasons, Bedivere admired and still does admire King Arthur, and was the principle Knight who sought out the fabled Holy Grail to cure his lord. Indeed so pure was his intention to help his friend and leader that when he touched the Holy Cup and drank from it as a rite of passage to receive the blessed object, it neither killed or burned him as it should have. However this age was not to last as the treachery of Mordred turned half of the kingdom against him leading to a titanic battle outside Camelot. Indeed Arthur's 'son' rallied great support from the supernatural creatures that had rejected the King's wishes of peace, and Bedivere was forced to fight many of his fellow vampires in the battle, many of whom he had considered closer than brothers. However once the dust settled and Camelot lay in ruins, he was the only man left alive. He had even found Arthur's body and dragged it to a church to be buried, even taking and throwing Arthur's fabled sword Excalibur into a nearby lake to hide its power from the world. And in the absences of his lord and friend, chaos returned, and the treachery of his kind drove him to tear out his own fangs in grief. The Order On the Run Training Alucard Personality Grumpy old man does not fully cut the level of nihilism that Bernard suffers from. Despite living for well over one-thousand years Bernard has never once adapted to his immortality, believing everything in life is meaningless and thus he should just be left alone. He is a man who has suffered much, from his own family turning their backs on him for siding with King Arthur, having to fight against his own kind when they sided with Mordred and then seeing a beautiful future of coexistence burn to the ground around him with him being the only survivor. And then seeing himself fail at maintaining the dreams of the man he admired. Bernard wants nothing better than to be left alone with his horses and brewery and just live out his immortality as far away from the troubles and woes of others. He is very self absorbed, and extremely foul tempered, he dislikes other people from the get go and makes no attempts to make friends or compromise. While this stubborn nature would have made him a dangerous foe if his live and let live attitude did not mean he was very comftable at living in isolation. He considers no one his friend except his horse, but despite his stubborn and outright dislikeable personality when he speaks, he speaks with the wisdom of the ages and deep down begrudgingly admits that his own personality is just as corrosive as he believes other people to be. Bernard suffers from depression and chronic alcoholism which does not help his already grumpy temper. He is this way because of all he has lost, namely his human wife who he loved dearly and died almost sixteen-hundred years ago, he has never remarried and is very prudish, but only out of the fact that he dislikes temptation, as such he snaps at women who wear revealing clothes. However he will never strike an innocent person and rarely kills believing needless violence only ever leads to trouble. He scoffs at the idea of people being entitled to things because of who they are, hence his great disgust at the dynastic traditions of many vampire covens. But despite all of this there is still some shred of hope in the downtrodden man, a hope that is not easily rekindled, but when he finds a person worthy to follow he will follow them to death. And while few would ever want to earn Bernard's respect to do so would earn you a man who would stand by you even as you charged the gates of hell. Category:Vampires Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Blue Fangless Vampire' *'Teleportation:' Bernard can manipulate his and other things position in the universe and immediately teleport them at will. This allows him to move rapidly at will to any location so long as he is well aware of the distance and location. He can also teleport objects to him so long as he knows where they are in relation to him, as well as teleport any person who is in physical contact with him for more then seven seconds. While this ability places little stains of Bernard, he does note that if not used safely he could easily teleport himself into the ground or other solid object and quite easily kill himself. Indeed he has also shown the ability to teleport his blade through peoples armor for a quick kill. *'One handed:' Despite his vampiric abilities, Bernard abstains from drinking blood quite frequently so he has never mustered up the power to grow his arm back. In truth though he also avoids trying to grow it back, as his attachment to his humanity makes him view such an act as a gross miscues of his powers. *'Resistance to Sunlight:' Drinking from the Holy Grail and living for over 1000 years as a vampire has given Bernard a higher level of tolerance to sunlight then most vampires and can be found quite comfortable working outside on most days, although attempts to cover as much skin as possible to prevent any scaring forming. Skills *'Horse Riding:' A master horse rider, Bernard is good at assessing the skills of any horse he has gotten on, and knows the best way to get them to do what he wants. *'Horse Breeding' *'Harp' *'Swordsmanship': Despite missing an arm Bernard is a excellent swordsmen, and despite possessing skill in firearms prefers to use his great sword 'Duty' out of a strong sense of tradition. Equipment *'Silver (Horse)': Silver is Bernard's vampiric horse, a white charger stallion that has been with him for over 1000 years. It is unknown how Silver got initially infected and became a vampire only that Bernard has been keeping him healthy and alive for a long while, and has been feeding him animal blood to keep him satiated. He is extremely large and is heads a tail larger then any man, and comes from a time where horses were bred for war and to wear armor into combat. Indeed Bernard still rides him and when both are pressed into combat Silver will be outfitted in plate armor, and at the command of Perveval will use his own vampiric powers to generate fire, looking like a flaming demonic horse. *'Duty:' Duty is the name Bernard gave his silver great sword that he wields one handed. *'Enchanted armor' Relationships *N/A Gallery Voice Actor Trivia * Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Males